Frostfell
For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Frostfell. It's Frostfell Time in Norrath, again! Song fills the air, Norrathians bustle to purchase that special gift and all the fixing for their feast, and those Frostfell Elves are out in force once more, bring cheer and gifts of the season to one and all. Heck, even Lord Nagafen wants in on the festivities! Frostfell is the Live Event for December, first run in 2005, in celebration of Christmas. Frostfell 2013 New Quest * A Deepice Mystery -- Players must complete this quest in order to free several Frostfell quest-givers. Tradeskill Quest *Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! -- Repeatable daily. New Achievements *Frostfell Fanatic! -- Complete each of the Frostfell quests. (Replaces the previous Frostfell Fanatic! quest.) *Frostfell Feast Delights -- Cook a range of Frostfell recipes. *Great Candy Grabber -- Participate in each of the Frostfell Candy Grab competitions. *Handcrafted Gifts to Give -- Craft a selection of Frostfell gifts. *Holiday Lights -- Craft a set of holiday lights. Frostfell Wonderland Village Some of the Frostfell quests take place in your home city but many occur in a special holiday zone called Frostfell Wonderland Village. Frostfell received a makeover in 2013 and a Map of the revamped zone is available here: New Wonderland Village Map. There is a magic closet located in each of the cities which you click on to Frostfell Wonderland Village: *The Qeynos Province District entrance appears in Qeynos Harbor where The Clock of Ak'Anon usually stands. *The City of Freeport entrance appears in West Freeport near The Arena. *The Kelethin entrance appears in the Greater Faydark inside the city near Jysolin's Pub *The Neriak entrance appears near the Dockside Markets *The Gorowyn entrance appears in on the bottom floor on the walkway around the pool *The Haven entrance appears beside the mailbox *The New Halas entrance is in the middle of town Snowball Fights and More! Scattered about the city zones you will find harvestable stacks of snowballs (on about a 1-minute respawn timer). Gather them to get a pile of 20 Snowballs (which stack in 200s now). When you target a mob, or another player, and use the snowball you will throw a snowball at the target causing them to run one of several different animations including shaking a fist at the thrower or being knocked down! Get your guild together for a Frostfell party and have a snowball fight contest! Or if you prefer something a little more than a snowball, you can craft a Sturdy Fruitcake to pitch at your fellow Norrathians. A more hefty hit to the face, these fruitcakes will cause the player (or NPC -- try one of each on your favorite city guard!) to fall to the ground in shock. Frostfell Merchants Many of the Frostfell quests reward you with a special currency Frozen Token of E'ci which may be exchanged with Frostfell merchants for special holiday rewards. Frostfell Merchants can be found at the following locations: *Gerby Frostfoot -- *Giggawat Gigglegibber -- Frostfell Crafting Recipes * Frostfell Recipe Books Crafting Stations All of the Frostfell holiday recipes require the use of special crafting stations. The regular stations in your guildhall, house, or home town will not work for creating these festive items. However, there is a way you can obtain these special crafting stations for your house so you can craft Frostfell items year-round! To acquire the Frostfell crafting stations you must first craft a cheery key, a festive key, and a merry key. To be able to scribe the recipes for these keys requires a level 90+ tradeskill and the recipes are sold by Ginneldarf Gigglegibber in the Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! quest instance. The keys open a chest of the same type, for instance, a cheery key would open a cheery chest. It is also important to note that only one of each chest will be up at a given time. Crafting Materials The following crafting resources are harvested from stacks of wrapped packages in Frostfell Wonderland Village for Frostfell recipe crafting. Frostfell Quests References fr:Série Blancmanteau Category:Live Events